


【佩金罗】漆黑的房间

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 纵使重逢必将意味着再次启航。他们是海盗，属于这片海上的每一处，却也不属于任何一处。按照计划，接下来，他们将要前往人们口中那个如今已被阴影所笼罩的樱色古国。未知的强敌时常带有阴翳与恐怖的意味，但他们却向来从黑暗中汲取力量，便不会再畏惧死亡。
Relationships: Penguin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	【佩金罗】漆黑的房间

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，就那什么，帅哥贴贴  
> 是跟朋友一起嗑得很昏的big胆企鹅

即使极地号的舱室内部从未疏于打扫，但它毕竟是由钢铁构铸而成的，走廊里永远都能闻见沁人心脾的金属味道，那些来自于海洋底部的寒冷，也使船员们不得不时刻身着厚实的衣物。在真正的深海，人们会失去日出与日落。放下钟表，潜艇内的时间便永远是模糊的，廊沿上的信号灯在白天显示为绿色，而夜晚则是红色。除此以外，每个时刻都对应着几乎相同的温度与气味。

对一些人而言，过去与未来都稍带危险，唯有时间停滞才意味着真正的安全。

罗很熟悉这些相较低矮的天花板与狭窄的走廊，类似一种被冰雪所包围的感觉，却等同于归属和安稳。他离开自己的房间，拉开走廊左前方的另一扇门，里面没有开灯，却散发着温暖而干燥的气息——这原本是间公共储物室，如今却几乎被他的个人物品所占领。三面墙壁都摆靠着书柜，矮桌上放有他心爱的阅读灯，房间中央的圆形地毯是他亲手挑选的，单人沙发靠背上搭着总是陪伴他午睡的深灰色短绒毛毯。偶尔当他走进这里时，甚至会觉得自己像是一头守护着宝藏的巨龙。

但此刻，他感受到身前另一位来访者的体温。没有太多惊异也毫无反感，他在黑暗中摸索着走上前去，抓住了对方的袖口，但微微粗糙的织物却很快便从他的手中挣出。他放松身体，任自己被推搡在沙发上，对方将一只膝盖轻压在他双腿之间，低下头与他额头相碰。温热而潮湿的呼吸扑在他的唇间，带着点淡淡的酒气。

船员们在晚餐时庆祝了船长的归来，尤为丰盛的菜肴和来自佐乌的独特酿造——据介绍是毛皮族过去向和之国的武士们讨教来的方法，初夏成熟的青梅被及时摘下，洗净沥干水分后用以酿酒。但真正被迎接的人既因伤病未愈而暂时无法饮酒，又因极度厌恶与梅子相关的食物而避之不及。他不喜欢却不意味着其他人不能享受。而此刻，他面前的这位俨然也在宴饮时喝掉了不少。

他因此伸出手拒绝了一个或许带有甘甜或酸涩梅子味道的吻。这个吻却缱绻地落入他的手心，落上他带有刺青的手背、经过每一段指节，几乎要顺势钻入他的袖口。他颈间渗出薄汗，因舌苔发干而轻轻吞咽着。但对方却突然从他身前离开，亲吻戛然而止。他独自靠坐在黑暗中，闻见来自他的那堆老旧书籍的薄薄灰尘味，缓慢燥热起来的空气似乎又冷却了。

而后，他又听见一阵拉链滑开的轻响，令他的脊背有些发麻，胸口传来近乎愉悦的痛楚，他收起腿想在沙发上将自己蜷缩起来，却被抓住了其中一只脚踝。

“佩金……”他以微不可闻的声音唤出对方的名字。

他稍稍年长些的船员熟练地替他脱下鞋袜，督促他抬起臀部好令紧身牛仔裤被剥离，而后内裤也被不知扔在哪一处。最后是上衣，他略有局促地伸手理了理自己被衣领弄乱的头发，但手腕却又被捉住。

所有的追赶都不是一蹴而就的。房间里仍没有开灯，深海里也无自然光的临幸。一片漆黑之中，佩金温暖的手掌总是先抚上他身体的随机某处，而后因判断而调整，从臀侧至小腿，掠过膝盖再到脚踝；又从缠着绷带的肋间至上臂，顺着他光裸的肩头缓缓滑下，轻抚过他被仔细包扎过的伤口，落在手腕。他在心底因此感到雀跃，也因那一点未知的部分而隐隐抱有期待。每一次触碰都会令他如期愈合中的伤口微微灼痛起来，又温柔得像是要将他伤痕累累的躯体彻底治愈。佩金无声地诘问他为何要经历这一切，又沉默着向他的平安归来表示喜悦。

他们在黑暗中再次靠近，像初次拥有等身玩偶的孩子一样近乎纯洁地紧抱着对方。心脏不曾因紧张不安而跃至喉咙便也无从平静。不如说从一开始就只有平静，只因房间内的一切都早已被耐心地逐个贴上了写有“特拉法尔加·罗”的标签。这里是属于他的一小块天堂，他在昏暗的愧疚中品尝着对方给予他的亲密。但迎接他的家伙比起天使而言却更像吸血鬼或者狼人之类的神话生物——拥抱过后，吻痕与浅浅的牙印总会在他的皮肤上停留几日，如同真正被打上了标签的是他自己。

向来脚步急促的时间停滞在了漆黑的房间内。今日不提供亲吻，但性事仍然默契得近乎甜蜜。他们深知对方的喜好，就如同他们了解这间房间、这艘潜水艇内的每一处角落，他们以此为生，也由此在漫长的岁月里慷慨地分享一切。而当这样的相拥发生在旷日的分别之后，便会情不自禁地沾染上几分惩罚般的温柔和犒劳般的粗暴。但他们只有柔软的地毯、能让人身陷其中的旧沙发、无害的性爱和甜而稳妥的黑暗。没有任何人会再次受到伤害。所有的困苦与疼痛都将止步于房间之外。

纵使重逢必将意味着再次启航。他们是海盗，属于这片海上的每一处，却也不属于任何一处。按照计划，接下来，他们将要前往人们口中那个如今已被阴影所笼罩的樱色古国。未知的强敌时常带有阴翳与恐怖的意味，但他们却向来从黑暗中汲取力量，便不会再畏惧死亡。

等到天气晴朗，万里无云的日子，他们便会在围有护栏的甲板上晾晒棉被、风干腌渍后的食物，也会顺便将快要发霉的自己彻底扔在阳光下。钢铁制的地面被晒得发烫，微微潮湿的旧书页也会变得硬朗起来。有太多时刻，他们会像被曝光的相纸一样身处人群之中，位于没有任何遮挡的平原之上，任岁月与阳光像河流般汹涌淌过，淹没一切。

而在那之前，请务必享受漆黑房间中的片刻时光。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 是觉得pen有点像是阴影里的角落生物，好可爱  
> 他们俩在没人的地方贴贴就会很治愈，仿佛一切都回到原点w  
> 好香好喜欢 XD


End file.
